


Hug

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Hug

HEEELLLLOOOOOO ~♪  
For this picture imagine this scene: Adrian and Dan live together, Adrian is working and it is late. Dan is sleepy but wants to wait for Adrian to sleep with him, because he likes to fall asleep with Adrian lying next to him.  
Imagine that for this scene the dialogue is:  
Dan: "Adrian, I'm sleepy"  
Adrian: "I almost finished, now I'm coming"  
Dan: "... can I have a hug,? Please"  
Adrian:

[](http://imgur.com/ebqXNLn)

 

And today another Adrian/Dan ♥ Just to wish you a good weekend start ;)  
Tomorrow, or at least after tomorrow, I will publish the third image of the week


End file.
